The Population Studies Center (PSC) of the University of Michigan requests a five-year grant under the NICHD R24 Population Research Infrastructure Program. The Population Studies Center is one of the oldest population centers in the United States, with a distinguished record in domestic and international population research. The Center has had a NICHD P30 Population Research Center Core Grant since 1976, with the P30 grant supporting a consistently strong portfolio of individual research grants from NICHD, other NIH institutes, NSF, and major foundations. The University's highly ranked social science departments and professional schools, combined with the unique strengths of the Institute for Social Research, make the University of Michigan an exceptionally strong base for demographic research. The Center's current group of faculty is the strongest and most interdisciplinary in its history, making major contributions in many areas of demographic research. The proposed R24 infrastructure program is designed to maintain support for these existing areas of excellence, while supporting a number of new interdisciplinary initiatives and an expanded set of services to the profession. Support is requested for three research support cores: (1) Administration; (2) Computing: and (3) Information Services. The Information Services core includes a proposed set of coordinating services to serve all NICHD population centers. Support is also requested for two new infrastructure components: (1) Developmental infrastructure to provide funds for seed grants and faculty recruitment; and (2) Cooperative infrastructure to provide shared data archive services in cooperation with the Minnesota Population Center.